ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Millvale III
Millvale III is an American computer-animated high fantasy adventure film, produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is the sequel to Millvale and Millvale II, and the third installment in the series. The film is directed by Peter Jackson, in place of Brad Bird, and written by Philippa Boyens, Jackson and Brenda Chapman. The film features an ensemble cast consisting of Xavier Mosley, Yuri Lowenthal, Sean Ryan Fox, Mark Hamill, Sia, Simon Pegg, Timothy Dalton, Rene Russo, and Paul Bettany. The film is set for a release in the United States on a summer release in June, in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. The film received mixed-to-positive reviews mostly for Pegg's performance as the comic relief, whilst the rest of the film was praised for its storyline. The following film, Millvale IV, is set to be released six years later. Plot On a ship, a king named Gondawr is in his quarters, plotting his retaliation to the Land of Millvale. He looks at the map to Millvale, then stabs the Oling's castle on it, before claiming that he has unfinished business with King Berimer. In Millvale, Sir Cedryc; knighted swordsman of the Fellows; returns from telling the children in the village about his latest adventures. Arriving in the Grass Fields, he joins his friends for lunch. During lunch, Braden the Archer; bowman of the Fellows; asks if there will be a chance They later get interrupted by Rosie Homiroy, who informs the three that a ship is approaching. The Fellows follow Rosie to the docks, where the aforementioned ship is arriving at; which is Godawr's boat. Gondawr and his wife Queen Xandra exit their ship and greet Berimer and Queen Isra, whom Berimer greets back coldly. In the Olings' castle, Berimer explains that he and Gondawr were friends 27 years ago, until Gondawr was never given respect as Berimer did when he was alongside the former, which led to him leaving his friend to rule his own kingdom somewhere. Five years prior, he had started a war with Berimer. Fortunately, Berimer had won the war and had threatened Gondawr to never show his face again. Gondawr blatantly claims that he had forgotten that a while ago, where he then goes out the door and promises to go and never bother him again. As he leaves to his ship, the Fellows return to their hut. Not a moment later before they could go inside, a gust of purple dust comes their way, heeding Xavier to shield him and his companions in a force field. The gust was from Gondawr, who had put the villagers in a mind controlling trance. Returning to the castle, Berimer attacks him as he knew that he was lying. The two engage in combat, unfortunately ending with Gondawr zapping Berimer with lightning via spell. Berimer and Isra are put in the dungeon by Gondawr's guards that stowed away. Braden notices their ship still on shore, where he discovers that Gondawr is still in Millvale, leading to him, Xavier, and Cedryc to inform the king and queen. Before they could go inside, they find Gondawr's guards, whom they do not know is his yet and believe that their castle has been taken over. They return to their hut and use Xavier's crystal ball to find the king and queen, who are in the dungeon. The trio heads down the dungeon, while sneaking past the guards. Arriving, the king alerts them that Gondawr has taken over their kingdom, along with putting the villagers until his control, and they must receive somebody outside their land for help. The Fellows agree to, but must release the king and queen to tell their side of the story. They go to get the key from the Olings' now mind-controlled watchman Holga Omarth, who unfortunately notices their presence and charges at them. The three get out of the way, leading to Omarth crashing into the cell door; knocking her out. They retrieve the key and free the Olings, then head to the docks. The five then get chased by the guards and mind-controlled villagers when they were spotted by one of them, causing them to hide from them until the coast is clear. At night, the guards are nowhere in sight, giving the Fellows and Olings the ability to head to the docks. Before they could board, they get spotted by one of the guards, who is sent flying courtesy of Xavier. The Fellows and Olings board separate boats to tell a different part of the world about their situation. As the Olings take the North side, the Fellows take the West side. Omarth, having regained consciousness, informs Gongawr that the Fellows had freed the Olings and fled from their land. Gondawr decides to wait for them to come back. Meanwhile, the Fellows are sailing through a fog. As the fog passes, they see a ship, which spots them and its passengers board their boat. They put sacks over their heads and take them on their ship. Unhooded, the Fellows threaten to attack them, where the ship's captain; whose name is Aldrine; explains that they mean no harm. He introduces himself and his crew called the Misfits, who turn out to be part of a resistance: His members are Valiant, their strong and muscular weapons valet; Harrigan, their weapons designer; and Elisseah, their combat strategist. As the Fellows introduce themselves, Aldrine knows about them; as he has heard stories about them throughout the lands. After showing his admiration, Xavier fills them in on their situation that Gondawr had taken over their home; whereas they claim that Gondawr destroyed their home and enslaved their people, which made Aldrine and his compatriots fled their home. That scaring moment was the reason they had to defend and save people in the first place. Outside the ship, Braden looks at his reflection in the water. Xavier and Cedryc look upon their friend and comfort him. Braden worries about their home soon to be on the brink of ruin, but Xavier tells him to not fret about it and focus on reclaiming their home. In Millvale, Gondawr "redecorates" the land in his image. Xandra looks upon the progress of the changes and shows some concern. She goes to her husband and wonders if he is doing the right thing, which he dismisses. She grabs him by the arm and demands to know why he is going through all the trouble to reign Millvale, leading to Gondawr to reluctantly tell her: he wanted to rule each part of the world for power, hence the war in Millvale he started 22 years prior and why he invaded the Misfits' land. Xandra is horrified for the actions he had caused, realizing what a terrible person he is. Hiding her realization, she puts her arm on his shoulder and blatantly says that he did the right thing. Back on the Misfits' ship, the Fellows and new companions formulate a plan to attack and win back Millvale. Before they could concoct their plan, the eagles from Millvale have boarded their ship, much to their surprise. With Xavier's spell to read animals' minds by placing his hand on their chest, they say they have flown away from the gust and had nowhere else to go, until tracking down the Fellows from their scent on the Misfits' ship. Braden brings up a new plan: they fly back to Millvale with the eagles and commence their attack. Upon return, he and the Misfits will hold off the mind-controlled villagers while Xavier and Cedryc go to subdue Gondawr and try to reverse his spell. Back in Millvale, Gondawr prepares himself for a speech he will announce to his mind-controlled people. Going out to the balcony, he gathers everybody to come forth. Before he could give out his speech, an arrow knocks his crown off. He picks up the arrow that has a note on it, saying "For Millvale!". He then spots the Fellows and Misfits on the eagles arriving, forcing him to have his subjects to battle them. The Misfits jump off their eagles and fight them off. Before the Fellows could get off their eagle, Omarth opens fire at them with a crossbow, with the Fellows evading her shots. Unfortunately, Braden falls off and plummets to the water, in Xavier and Cedryc's shock. Omarth finally shoots down their eagle while they were distracted. They jump off and join in the fight. Unfortunately, there were too many of them to fight, leading them to surrender with no other choice. Put in the dungeon, Xavier mourns for losing Braden and wonders if he is alive by any chance. Gondawr, now in possession of Xavier's staff, gloats that he might be dead before returning to the throne room. In a post-credits scene, an unconscious Braden washes up ashore on a beach. A hooded figure walks up to him, followed by dragging him to a hut. The hooded figure takes off the hood, revealing to be Marita. Waking him up, he asks him who he is, in which he says he is one of the Fellows; leading Marita to gasp. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Xavier the Red: The founding leader of the Fellows and the young wizard of the group. * Yuri Lowenthal as Sir Cedryc: The knighted swordsman of the Fellows and the "man of action" in the team. * Sean Ryan Fox as Braden the Archer: The bowman of the Fellows and Xavier's right-hand man. * Paul Bettany as King Gondawr: An old friend of King Berimer Oling who had vowed that he would one day sack revenge. * Simon Pegg as Aldrine: Leader of his gang of "misfits". * Sia as Elisseah: The Misfits' strategist. * Mark Hamill as Valiant: The Misfits' weapons valet. * Timothy Dalton as Harrigan: The Misfits' weapons designer. * Rene Russo as Queen Xandra: Gondawr's wife who is mostly the voice of reason to her husband. Additional cast members include Jim Meskimen as King Berimer Oling; the king of the Land of Millvale and former friend to Gondawr, Elissa Knight as Queen Isra Oling; The queen of the Land of Millvale and the wife of Berimer, Cristina Pucelli as Rosie Homiroy; resident of the Grass Fields and neighbor of the Fellows, and Kristen Schaal as Holga Omarth; the king and queen's head royal guard and knight watchmen. Ashley Johnson reprises her role as Marita from the direct-to-video spin-off film Cedryc in the post-credits scene. Production Casting Creator of the franchise Xavier Mosley has cast Simon Pegg, who was previously chosen for the role of Anthon Youthaneal from Millvale II, as Aldrine; Sia as Elisseah; and Mark Hamill, whom he has known in Star Wars fame, as Valiant. For the role of Queen Xandra, Gal Gadot was previously chosen before getting replaced by Rene Russo. Benicio del Toro, whom Mosley knows as the Collector in the Marvel Cinematic Universe fame, was previously chosen as the voice of Harrigan before being replaced by Timothy Dalton. Music Brian Tyler, who has composed three films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, such as Iron Man 3, was chosen to compose the score for the film, as opposed to Michael Giacchino, who composed Millvale I & ''II''. Animation Blur Studio provides animation for Millvale III, as it did with Millvale I & II. Marketing The film's first trailer is released in theaters, followed by releasing two days later on Paramount Pictures' YouTube channel. Jakks Specific releases an action figure line with characters consisting of the Fellows, the Misfits, and King Gondawr. Lego also releases a line of two sets with the Olings' castle and the Misfits' ship. Food and drink lines, such as Go-Gurt; Coca-Cola; Maruchan; Minute Maid; and Kraft, promote the film as well. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes rates a 76% approval rating based on 100 reviews, and an average rating of 6.9/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Millvale III takes on a more authentic story to bring our Fellows to a historical end, even if one piece of comic relief weighs the story down." Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 59 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore gives the film an "A-" on its A+ to F scale. Sequel Millvale IV is scheduled to release six years later, with Jackson returning to direct. Category:English-language films Category:3D films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Films about revenge Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:IMAX films Category:Millvale films Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:War films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas